Blond Haired Beauty
by JASPER'S ROSE
Summary: What Happens if Bella meet Jasper instead of Edward? Rated M for- Language and lemon. LOTS. Bella\Jasper. This is the editied version of it, The rest of the chapters will be up as soon as possible.
1. Meeting The Cullens And The Hales

Here is the new version of Blond Haired Beauty. I would like to say thank you to my beta. Thank you, this new version wouldn't be as good as it is, if it weren't for you. I hope to work with you with the rest of the story.

* * *

It was a normal rainy day in Forks, Washington and I had only been in town for three days. I moved here from Phoenix, to live with Charlie, my father and Fork's Chief of Police. My mother longer wanted me around her after she married Phil. Charlie enrolled me at Forks High, he didn't want me to have anything to do when school started after break.

"Bella?" Charlie called from down stairs in the kitchen. He could always tell when I was awake.

"Yeah?" I called, trying to sound like I just only woke up.

"Since your car is still at the Black's in La Push. I called Dr. Cullen. He is sending his daughter, Alice, to pick you up today." Yes, I won't have to be dropped off in the cruiser. It would be embarrassing, the new girl coming to school in a police vehicle. I hope this Alice has a nice car.

"Ok. What time will she arrive?" I said walking down stairs.

Don't trip. Don't trip. I kept chanting to my self.

"In about 5 minutes." He called. Smart. tell me 5 minutes before she comes. I don't think I have enough time for a shower. Picking up his jacket and keys from the table, his gun and belt from the coat rack, before wishing me good luck. Good luck tends to avoid me.

"Bye dad." I called as he walked out the door.

Once he left, I went upstairs and got dressed in the first thing I saw. Once I was dressed, I had it noticed I had on a white buttoned down shirt with my black jeans. Looking around I spied my pink converse shoes that went up to my ankle. I may not know fashion but I know how to match some of my clothes.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing something to eat. Looking in the fridge. I realized I might have to do some shopping. I noticed a packet of granola bars and took one. As I finished my granola bar, there was a knock on the front door.

"Coming." I yelled, quickly walking to the door and trying not to trip in the processes.

When I opened the door I saw a small pixie like person standing there, about 5'4". A little smaller my 5'7". Her hair was black and spiky, pointing in every direction. She wonderful had butterscotch eyes, almost gold.

"You must be Bella Swan." Her voice sounded like music. Unable to find words, I just nodded. "I'm Alice Cullen. We are going to be such great friends." She hugged me a little stronger than someone her size should be able to, but I just left it. I had just only met her, she has declared me as her best friend and is already hugging me.

I heard someone clearing their throat in annoyance. I looked behind Alice and saw a bronze haired beauty. He stood at 6'4" and had Bronze, "sex hair." His figure was strong and built with the same butterscotch eyes.

"Hi I'm Edward Hale." He took a few steps forward giving me a hug. I just noticed how cold and hard both of their hugs were. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, we must start heading off now. We don't want you late on your first day." Alice said, standing at the bottom of the steps. How did she get there so fast? Edward's hug only lasted at least 5 seconds.

Following in her. I looked up and froze in place, there parked in the drive way was a yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

Now I know what you are thinking, how does she know that, but living in Phoenix your around people who had enough money to buy a nice car. You had to learn what they looked like and what they were so you knew what they were talking about.

No, what caught my eye was a blond hair beauty. With messy " Just Got Laid" hair and the same butterscotch eyes.

_What is it with the eyes?_ I thought to myself.

He had a strong figure; perfect, full lips, just begging to be kissed. "Hey there Darlin' I'm Jasper Hale." I only just noticed that he had stepped forward. He had a very sexy southern accent. I stood their like an idiot, just staring.

_Pull your self together Bella. You look like an idiot._ My brain told me.

"Come on lets go." Alice snickered behind me. God, I just embarrassed myself more.

The ride to school was quiet and quick, with the way Alice drove. As I exited the car, everyone was staring at me and you could whisper going on. Great first day of school and rumors are already being spread.

I noticed Edward and Alice walked off talking to two people. One had blond hair and was tall. She looked like she could be a supermodel. The other was a huge guy with large muscles and short brown curly hair. He looked like he should be a school jock.

"The office is this way." Jasper said right next to my ear. I jumped

falling back into Jasper's chest. My heart beat was wild as I tried to calm down and not look like an idiot.

He put his hand on the small of my back and started leading me into the school. We soon arrived at a building with "OFFICE" on the front.

I picked up the forms that I needed my teachers to sign. At lunch I met the same people I saw speaking with Alice and Edward in the parking lot this morning. Rosalie Cullen, the blond looking super model and Emmett Hale, the one who looked like a jock. Both had the butterscotch eyes. I also learned that Edward and Alice have been dating since junior year and Rosalie and Emmett have been dating 2 years now. Jasper though was single.

Alice and Rosalie were step-sisters and nieces of Mrs. Cullen. Edward and Emmett were brothers, adopted by the Cullen's. Same as Jasper but he had no family.

Rosalie was adopted by Alice's parents when she was 6 years old. When they were twelve Alice's were in a car accident. There only relative was Esme who their aunt.

After school, Alice dropped me off and I cooked Charlie dinner. He asked how my day was. I explained about my day and the people I had met, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and one other girl who I forgot her name. I also told him I got to know the Cullen and Hale children.

I cleaned up after dinner while Charlie had headed to the lounge room to watch a baseball game. After wishing Charlie a good night, I had a shower, put on my old sweat pants and singlet and headed to bed.

* * *

Please review, if there is anything that you think should be changed for if you wanted something added in the next chapter tell me. If there are any question please don't be afraid to ask. Thank you and Review please.


	2. Growing Friendships

Hey everyone, I know I this chapter is late, but I had many things I had to do. I hope you like this new chapter. I would like to say thank you to my beta again, she is awesome. I could never have fixed any of this story without you. Please read and review.

Fork's grows on you when you have lived here for Five weeks. The Cullen children have been so kind to me. Alice, or Ali, is like my best friend in the world. I love every thing about her, except when she drags me shopping. Emmett, or Em, is like the brother I always wanted. He looks like a giant, but once you get to know him he is like a teddy bear. Edward, he won't let me call him any thing else, is also like a brother but quieter and always saves me when Emmett plays a prank on me Rosalie, or Rose, although she is a bitch on the outside, Emmett assures me she is really nice once you get to know her. I would really like to count her as a sister, but she won't give me the chance and avoids me at every opportunity.

Jasper, or Jazz, where do I begin with him? He used to avoid and hardly speak with me. Now we are really good friends. I go to him whenever I need some time away from every one else or just someone to talk to. Lately with a simple touch or look from him, my thoughts have been very unbrotherly.

Today is Friday, last day of school until the weekend. Charlie is going fishing, so I am having a sleep over with the Cullens. Charlie thinks the boys are out hiking, but they are staying and having a movie marathon with us girls.

"Finally Bella you're here, Alice complained. "Emmett, you can stop whining about Bella not being here," Alice yelled at him.

"Bella, you made it. I thought you were going to ditch, or..." Before Emmett could even finish the sentence, Alice covered his mouth with her hand.

Alice led me up the stairs to the lounge room. A man with blonde hair and a woman with caramel hair were standing to the side of the stairs. "Oh, Bella, this is Esme." She pointed to the woman. "And Carlisle." She pointed to the man.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you Bella." Esme walked up and hugged me.

"Bella, we have heard so much about you." Carlisle walked up and giving me fatherly hug.

Being around the Cullen children all the time, I got use to the eyes quickly. After talking with Esme and Carlisle for awhile, everyone else came down from their place in the house and helped Alice set up for the night. "Bella." Alice called.

I walked into the lounge room, the couches were all pushed back and in their place where six sleeping bags. Alice was sitting on a purple one, Edward a green, Emmett a black, Rosalie a red, and Jasper a brown. Beside Jasper was a blue sleeping bag for me.

That night we watched many movies like, _Paranormal Activity_, which by the time it was finished I was on Jasper's lap, _John Tucker Must Die, Terminator, Mean Girls _and _Queen of the Damned_. 

Alice was about to put another movie in. "Alice, I can't last another movie." I complained.

"Please Bella." She pleaded.

"No, you can watch, I'll sleep." I complied.

"Fine then, we will watch some more tomorrow. Night everyone." Alice said, disappointed.

"Night." Every one chorused. You could hear the sound of everyone getting into their sleeping bags. Once I was about to fall asleep in mine, I felt an arm go around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jasper. He gave a small smile and closed his eyes, just as I closed mine.

The next morning, I could hear people moving around. All of a sudden a bright flash blinded me, when I opened my eyes. Once I refocused I saw Alice with a camera. "What the hell, Alice. Is this how you wake people up?"

"No, but look at this picture." Alice bent down beside me. The picture was of me with my head on my pillow, Jasper's arm around my waist, and his chin on top of my head. I didn't notice we were like this until Alice pointed it out.

We watched more movies and by the time we finished the rest it was 11 at night. "I'm bored." Emmett complained.

"You're always bored." Jasper answered.

"Hey lets play, truth or dare." Alice was bouncing in here spot.

"Let's play. Okay." Every nodded, but I groaned. "Rules, One. No dangerous dares. Two. If you don't do a dare you have to do truth and Three. If you don't do truth you have to tell us what you think about someone, but that person is chosen by some else.

"Let's play!" Emmett yelled.

I know this is kind of short, but I have had writer's block for a while. Thank you to every one who is reading my story, Please review. I will update as soon as possible.

Thank you to my beta again. Love your work. Review.


	3. Truth Or Dare Part 1

Everyone sat on their sleeping bags, forming a circle. To my left sat Alice then Edward, Emmett, and Rose, which she asked me to call her; Jasper sitting to my right next to Rose.

"I get to go first" Emmett shouted. He began looking around, looking at me a little longer than everyone else, which scared me a bit. "Bella, truth or dare?"

I knew if I picked dare he would make me do something embarrassing and if I picked truth he would make me say something embarrassing. "Truth," I said, at least I won't get hurt.

"Ok. If you were a guy which girl in this room would you date and why?" Yep, embarrassing.

"Uumm. I don't know."

"You have to answer or you have to tell us what you think of someone. Which one?" Emmett answered.

"I'll tell you what I think of someone." I replied.

"Ok who?" Alice questioned.

"Emmett, I think that you act like a little child." I blushed at the end of the sentence.

"I feel so loved by you Bella." he replied sounding like a whining little kid, but smiling at the same time.

"Ok, my turn." I had to think of who to ask. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered quickly.

"I dare you pick one of the boys to put makeup on you..." You could see the shock on her face. "…Blindfolded."

"WHAT? NO! Please anything but that!" She yelled.

"Either that or do a truth." Bella shrugged.

"Fine, Jasper can do it." She said annoyed.

Alice ran upstairs and came down five minutes later with some makeup, makeup cleaner, and a blindfold. She put the makeup and cleaner in the middle of the sleeping bags handing me the blindfold.

Jasper came over to me and knelt down so I could put the blindfold on him. Once it was in place he stood up and Alice led him over to Rose. Once he stood in front of her, Alice handed him things. He had to guess what they were and decide where they were meant to go.

When he finished, Rose had eye shadow on her eyebrows. Lipstick on her eyes, mascara on her lips, and blush all over her face. Jasper's face was fearful of what Rose was going to do to him and Emmett was trying to stop laughing, but wasn't doing a good job at it. Alice had a camera on her, and took a few photos. When she finished, Alice started cleaning the makeup off Rose's face.

When they finished Rose got this evil look on her face and looked at Jasper. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to kiss Bella..." Jasper and I were instanly shock, "...with tongue." She added.

Jasper & I sat there with our mouths dropped in shock until Alice told us to stop sitting there. We turned to each other, looked at each other for a moment, and slowly leaned forward. Our lips touched and it was soft. After a few seconds, the kiss became more forceful. Jasper opened his mouth, his tongue touched my bottom lip, and I gasped. When I gasped, he took the chance to stick his tongue in my mouth.

Our tongue's battled for dominance. When he won, the kiss became slower and wonderful. After awhile I heard someone calling our names. We both pulled apart and I was blushing a bright red. Everyone started laughing. "I think that is enough for tonight," Jasper said. We looked at the clock showing it was 12:30 in the morning.

Alice pulled me away from everyone quickly. "You know that you kissed Jasper for ten minutes." She stated and walked off.

I walked back to the lounge room, shocked. Ten minutes. Wow. Time went fast.

"Ok everyone the lights are going out." Just as Rose said that the lights went out.

Everyone was in their sleeping bags just like last night, Jasper's arm went around my waist only this time he turned me around. "I really liked that kiss Bella," Jasper whispered to me.

Just as I was about to answer, I felt someone kiss me quickly and then it was gone. I fell asleep with Jasper's arm around my waist and my head resting on his clothed chest.

The next morning was our last day of the sleep over and we watched one more movie. Alice said we all had one hour until we start playing truth or dare from where we stopped last night.


End file.
